User blog:Zoomer3539/Papa's Geekout World 6: Pita Park
Last episode, James joined the party to get back to Tastyville and stop Radley and his minions! Meanwhile, we haven't heard from Chester after he was defeated. Spoiler alert: he ended up in the hospital from Roy's rapid whapping. Ocean is now deceased, which Papa feels sad about. Penny has suspicions about Prince Kheeseworth: is he really Alberto? If he is, why? I will answer only one of the questions now: yes. Alberto is Prince Kheeseworth. But why? I will let you know later in the series. And I haven't heard from the minions in a while. I'll see what they're up to. Shroomina: I don't care! Illusherbet has been tricking me all day! Count Illusherbet: Nonsense! Why, I've been in my room, studying. Shroomina: Studying the alphabet, are you, Count? How many letters is that now, 6? Count Illusherbet: Shroomina, you bastard! Get over here! (attacks) Shroomina: (attacks back) Hey! Watch the hair! Sarge: Uh, Radley? Can you make them stop? Radley: Of course. Shroomina, Illusherbet, I've trained you to be worse than this. Shroomina: But Illusherbet, he was pranking me all- Radley: Shroomina, quiet. Illusherbet: Nice choice, ol'- Radley: Don't get any ideas on saying "chap." Listen, you two. Your fighting has angered me so much, that I am ready to send you off to...a place made of your own kind. Shroomina: What? You don't mean... Illusherbet: And for me... Shroomina: PITA PARK?! Illusherbet: WHIPPED CREAM SWAMP?! Radley: You've left me no choice, my minions. Shroomina, aside from Illusherbet and myself, you are the most powerful minion on this squad. This crystal will help you. Rub it twice, lick it thrice. Cherryl will appear at your assistance. Cherryl: Of course I will. But I'm not saying any of that, "Oh Master What Is Thy Wish" stuff. Shroomina: You mean...I can hypnotize someone? Yui Bolt: Awesome! I can't wait to see who it is! Radley: Behind you, Yui Bolt. Yui Bolt: (turns around and finds Willow with her hands tied up behind her back and mouth duct taped shut) Willow! Oh this is great! Papa Louie will be sooo agitated... *(Lines in bullet points mean that it is what they are thinking) Yui Bolt: Oh, Willow. I'm so sorry. If only I could express these thoughts, but Cherryl's hypnosis keeps me from doing so. Yui Bolt: Willow, watch out...um...for this, um, pebble that is just randomly laying around. Enh. (throws and misses) *Willow: What has gotten into Yui? She seemed so nice when she saved me from that cage in When Sundaes Attack, but now she's turned into...Radley. BLAH! Radley: Have fun, Shroomina. (transports to Pita Park) As for you, Count, I have a job for you. This may be challenging, but also obvious. Illusherbet: Oh please, I can handle it. Radley: Mhm. I would like for you to capture Papa Louie and his customer crew in Whipped Cream Swamp. Remember, these are feisty people, so be sneaky. Illusherbet: Of course, boss. I'll be as swift as ever. Radley: I will take them to the Blender Bay factory until further notice. Illusherbet: Sure. Ciao! (leaves) Radley: Sarge, Yui Bolt, and Cherryl. Please polish the Breadlioz statue and try to get him back. Cherryl: (sigh) Yes, boss. (in Nacho Falls) Papa: You know, there aren't really any falls here. The name is totally misleading. Prudence: How do we get out of the Sllaf Ohcan? Sign: Jump. Papa: Apparently, jump. Cooper, James, and Roy: JUMP! For my love. JUMP IN! And feel my touch! JUMP! If you want to taste my (pizza, pancakes, or cupcakes) in the night! JUMP! Penny: How do you guys know that song? Cooper: Oh, Roy dared me once to borrow your Just Dance 3 and dance to it. Roy: The catch was that he had to do it in his pajamas. Yep. Prudence: Um...okay. So, can we jump now? (jumps) Wha-what? This place is...just...made for me! Papa: You're kidding, right? I mean, I thought your dream was to own a hotel or something. Cooper: Yep. I might even have my own private dancing room! I'll invite Timm! Prudence: I'm banning you from my hotel. *Prudence: Thank goodness. James: Um, guys? What's that flashing light? Penny: Apparently, it's a flashing light. Papa: Well, duh! Hey, that dress looks familiar... Prudence: (screams) (Willow appears out of the flashing light and no one does nothing.) (Well, except for Prudence, who is still screaming.) Willow: Hmm hmm lew ee! Uh lu, oh add tuff fee you! (Papa Louie! I'm like, so glad to see you!) Papa: Let me get this duct tape for ya, Willow. Willow: Ouch! Um, thanks. James? What the heck are you doing here? James: Well, you see... Penny: Ugh...James! Willow, you're the reason why Alberto and I have broken up! Willow: I am? Penny: Don't play innocent with me, frosting freak! I saw you and James side hugging, watching a video, in front of Papa's Cupcakeria, and you were flirting with each other! Willow: Penny, you've got it all wrong! We were repeating lines from the video that were funny! "You're so cute, I could just eat you up like a chocolate bunny!" Ha! Penny: Wha...huh? Willow: And, "Hey, I found this conch shell on the beach. I'll remember of you when I listen to it!" LOL! Penny: What in the...shell? I've got it so wrong...sorry, Willow... Prudence: Whatever is going on here, we have to keep going! Papa: Oh yeah, that reminds me: the Savory Prophecy! Ahem, Chapter 4... Pita Park is a place where all of the residents (Letuccins) come to swing on the mozzerella monkey bars, or the swiss see-saw. They have fun, but not for long. When I said 1 out of 4 a few chapters back, the same thing will happen again. There will then be 2 out of 4. An enemy is soon coming, and is trying to take your newest member. Keep her safe. Another thing...I forgot to tell you that the only Ancients left are the five that you met: Saul, Olive, Oneida, Musad, and Prince Kheeseworth. Radley has sent them to Tastyville. Roy: WAAAAA! I'm so scared! Who's it gonna be! James? And ALL of the Ancients? But Penny's the only one with a power! James: Roy, you're in way over your hat on this one. For one, it said, "she." And second, Willow is the... Shroomina: Newest member...AND the person I'm gonna take! Haha! Radley's gonna be so proud! Papa, Cooper, Prudence, Penny, Roy, James: NO! I'LL PROTECT WILLOW! No, I will. Would you please stop doing that? Papa: We're turning into those two onions in Sarge's Lair. Everyone except Papa: Who? Shroomina: Hey, this crystal can help me with things other than hypno...I mean, ham making! (rubs and licks) Cherryl: Oh, hey, Shroomina! Papa Louie and others, hello. Shroomina: Cherryl, turn me into a giant monster! Cherryl: Um, okay. But don't you want me to... Shroomina: SHUSH! Yes, just do it on that...(whispers) slide, so when I jump over it, Willow will slide down, and she will turn into Yui Bolt's best friend, the Black Dawn! HahaHAHAHAAA! Cherryl: (puts hand over Shroomina's mouth) I can play this game all day, but I gotta go. Shroomina, remember, aim for Willow. Papa: Willow! What do you need from her! Shroomina: Just the Black Dawn...oops! Willow: The Black Dawn? What is that? Shroomina: ...I've said too much. CHERRYL!!! Cherryl: Oh yeah, right. Just say these words. (holds up a printer, and a piece of paper with words on it comes out.) Shroomina: (takes) Okay, get outta here. Okay...Gigantium! Enormium! Shrooryl Willoawnack! Comnow, magic! *Shroomina: Um, Cherryl? How do you pronounce that? *Cherryl: Oh. Swiss-slid-air-ull-I-di-cus. Shroomina: SWISSLIDERULIDECIS! Cherryl: It's even weirder when you say it. Hey, Mina! Your crystal is glowing! Shroomina: Huh. So it is. Whoa! Papa: Hey, is she...GROWING?! Cooper: Wow, she's huge! Prudence: Cooper, even though she's a villian, we have to be nice, or else we're the bad guys! Cooper: Hey, a guy can speak his mind, right? Shroomina: Nope. Hey, Papa Louie, do you mind if I chase you? It'll be fun! Roy: Ooh, it's been a while since I've played tag. YOU CAN'T CATCH ME! Heheheheheee...! Penny: Roy! Watch out! James: He'll be fine. Look at his little legs. Willow: First of all, James! That was rude! And second, we don't have legs. Just shoes attached to our hips. It's very sad. Everybody: Yeah... Willow: Oh my gosh! James is in trouble! Quick! We have to distract Shroomina! Prudence: How? Willow: Hey, it's not like I'm the one with the ideas! All I know is that you guys have to protect me from Shroomina! Papa: True that...but remember, Yui was hypnotized by eating a gummy burger. Willow: I saw Yui Bolt in Radley's Dark Castle. She was...different. I tried to tell her that she was just Yui, but my mouth was duct-taped shut. THANKS A LOT, RADLEY! Cooper: Huh. Hey, aren't I the guy who comes up with the ideas? (5 seconds...of summer. I'm kidding. 5 seconds of silence) Prudence: ...no! Cooper: Get ready to be proved wrong, flapjack flippa'! I've got a great idea. We can distract her by getting her to chase ''us ''too! Prudence: Whoa...I like your new reputation! Let's hope that it will... *Prudence: ...never... Prudence: ...stick. Papa: What are you doing?! Go get her to chase us! James: Fine, if I have to. HEY, SHROOMEANY! Shroomina: HEY! (runs towards them) No one calls me a Shroomeany! James: (whispers to Papa) She looks funny when she's running. Y'know, cause she's fat...hehe... Papa: Hehe... Shroomina: I heard that! In case you didn't know, my hearing increased too! James: Meh. Shroomina: You know what? Let's have a Yo Mama so Fat battle. You and me. Right now. I'll start. Yo mama so fat, her belt size is equator! BOOM! James: Ooh, Yo Mama jokes were made for me...yo mama so fat, even Dora couldn't explore her! Shroomina: Yo mama so fat, all she wanted for Christmas was to see her feet! James: Yo mama so fat, that her belly button got home 15 minutes before she did! Shroomina: Yo mama so fat, that...hrmm...I don't know...why did I start this if I only know two? James: Yo mama so fat, that she uses sleeping bags as legwarmers! I WIN! Everyone except James and Shroomina: YAY! JAMES! Shroomina: Oh, it's on! (chases) Everyone: AHHH! Willow: Quick! Let's go down the slide! We can trap her in the small opening! *Shroomina: Just as planned. Prudence: Rodger dodger! Hurry up, Roy! Roy: Pant...pant... Willow: (singing to the tune of Ode to Joy) We are climbing up the ladder, I kicked Papa Louie's face... Papa: (continuing the song) Ouch! That hurt, just keep on climbing! Shroomina will not have space! Penny, Prudence, James: There's too many people on the of top of the playground! We have to go down... Roy and Cooper: Cross the monkey bars, pass the seesaw...and back up the.....lad...DER!!!!!!!! Shroomina: I've got you now. Cooper: Willow! Slide! NOW! Willow: Got it! (slides and shakes) Ooh, that feels funny! Hey, why is my shirt turning red? (disappears) Papa: Willow! Shroomina: Well, my work here is done. Oh, here. Take this. Timm: Take HIM! Not THIS! Prudence: Oh, finally. Someone's joining our team who's not a chef. Timm: Hey, I heard that! Roy: So, Shroomina! Go run off to your Radley Madman and tell him ya' lost! James: Hey, that was kinda rude. Roy: Sorry. I'll keep the monster inside the pizza box. Hehe. So, Timm joined Papa Louie's journey to go home. Willow was the second of the four, as mentioned in the Savory Prophecy. Now, she will become the Black Dawn. Huh. Now, the crew heads for the Whipped Cream Swamp, where Count Illusherbet quietly waits. What will happen? Who will they meet? Why the heck am I asking so many questions? Find out in World 7 of Papa's Geekout! But not that last one. cI: Category:Blog posts